Silver Night
by Noire Loki
Summary: Assassin, werewolves, vampires, hybrids, and family problems. A normal day in the life of Erika J. Wolfe.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked out into the living room I saw Liam stretched out on the couch. I stopped and noticed that he was out cold. I picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face. He woke up with a muffled yelp and fell off of the couch at my feet.

"Get up! And how did you get in here anyway? I changed the locks."

He yawned and stretched.

"I don't know why you keep changing your locks; you know that I can still get in."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I followed him and started the coffee pot. He sat down at my little two-seater oak table.

"Okay, if you are going to crash at my apartment then you can tell me what happened last night at the club".

He stared at me for a second and sighed.

"Fine".

I handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

"Jay-Jay showed up late, as always, and we discussed what she was doing here, but in the middle of our conversation, Alan's thugs showed up and trashed the place. We escaped and Jay-Jay went and hid at Marie's for a while. We can go talk to her later".

He took a sip and set his cup on the table. Then the doorbell rang.

I walked over and opened the door to get a fist in my face and then the carpet came to greet me and as I heard voices yelling, the world went black.

I woke up on my couch. I was staring at my ceiling trying to figure out what had happened. I saw a face looming over me. I closed my eyes and counted to ten as I stretched to make sure everything worked. I opened my eyes again and sat up. Sitting across from me was Liam, James, Jay-Jay and Marie.

"So who hit me?"

They looked at each other.

"Okay, just tell me."

James cleared his throat

"Um, Aramis did. He's in the kitchen sulking."

From the kitchen, Aramis called

"I do not sulk!"

I sighed. I got up and walked to the kitchen, Aramis was sitting there, sulking with his arms folded.

I sat across from him, "Okay Aramis, two things. One- why are you here? And Two- Why did you deck me?"

Aramis unfolded his arms.

"I am here because I have a message from Jack and I didn't mean to _deck _you, I thought it was the one with pointy hair answering the door."

I glared at him.

"You mean you were planning on hitting Liam? Why?"

"Because…"

He folded his arms across his chest. I stood up and placed myself in front of him.

"Because why?"

He glared at me.

"Oh, I get it, you're jealous."

He stood up, which put my face dangerously close to his.

"I am not jealous."

I smiled.

"Yeah right."

I turned around and sat back down in the chair.

"So what was the message from Jack?"

Aramis sat back down in his chair and put his arm on the table.

"He said that he doesn't want you out and running your own territory anymore. Apparently someone has put a price on your head."

I just gaped at him. Liam's voice came from behind me

"She can't just leave. This is her home, these are her people. If someone wants her dead then I can take care of it but she can't just leave."

Aramis stood up.

"Yes, she can. Jack is her master. When he calls you come."

I put myself between Liam and Aramis. I looked Aramis straight in his eyes.

"You should know this by now. I don't belong to anybody. I am nobody's servant, no one's my master. I am my own master."

Aramis stepped back to show that he meant no harm.

"You tell Jack that if he wants me to return then he has to ask not command. Oh. And tell him that he's an ass."

Aramis looked past me and a voice came for behind.

"Or you could just tell me yourself."

I turned to see Jack standing in the doorframe.

"Hi."

His face still looked too calm for the present situation.

"I think that we need to sit and talk."

I sat back down and waited patiently.

"Could you please leave us Monsieur Liam?"

Liam looked at him. I put up a hand to show Liam that I would handle it.

"Liam stays. He's my Second. Liam, go tell the others to hang at Marie's for a while."

Liam went back into the living room. I heard some muttering and the front door opening and slamming shut. Liam walked back in and stood behind me. Jack sat in Aramis' vacated chair.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Jack shifted his weight, which to me meant he was nervous.

"I would like to talk about you coming back home."

I looked at him.

"What do you mean? I am home."

He gave me a dirty look.

"This is not your home. This is one of the territories I gave you and I can take it back just as easily."

I smiled at him.

"You can try, but while you were busy with your own territories I and my people grew not only in numbers but in power."

Jack's eyes were starting to look worried even though his face looked calm.

"Why can't you just leave me be? I've never been interested in running my own territory but now that I have, I can't just leave. Don't you understand?"

Jack sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you one month to find the person that wants you dead. If you can't, then you return home with me, Fair enough?"

I considered it.

"Okay but if I return home, and then I get to decide who will be Master here."

Jack started to protest but I cut in.

"You owe me for entering my territory without my permission."

Jack nodded. I put my hand out and Jack shook it.

"Okay, now you two get to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my office overlooking the club, when I heard my cell phone ring.

I got up to answer it, "Hello."

Liam's voice came out.

"Hey Erika, we got a problem, the local wolves say they won't listen to you anymore!"

I Smiled, "Calm down Liam. I'll be there in a second. Um, where are you exactly?"

He took a second to answer.

"I'm at the Ulfrics's house."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

I grabbed my coat and headed towards the back exit. I saw Alex going the other way.

"Hey Alex, I need you to be in charge while I'm gone, Okay?"

I barely heard his voice over the loud music

"Sure, I can do that."

I walked out to my car. As I was unlocking my door a hand touched my shoulder. I swiftly did a half back kick and knocked the owner of the hand to the ground.

"Geez, David, you know better than to sneak up on me!"

David rolled over and stood up.

"You still have the touch don't you?"

I smiled "Yeah, I guess I do. So what are you doing here?"

David opened the driver's door.

"I'm here to help with your wolf problem. I'll drive you."

By the time we got to the Ulfrics's house it was almost 8:00. We walked up to the front door. David rang the doorbell. Jeremy opened the door and let us in. Sitting on the couch were Marie, James, Aric, and Lesly. Liam was standing behind a chair.

"So why won't you listen to me anymore?"

Aric, the Ulfric, stood up.

"Because I am tired of not having one of my wolves be in the upper part of your food chain."

I sat in the chair and smiled at him.

"We'll if any of your wolves were strong enough to fight their way up, then yes, they could be closer to the top of the list."

Aric snarled at me. I stood up and planted myself right in front of him. I looked him right in the eye. His voice grew more agitated.

"You know, if you don't back down then it's a challenge to my authority?"

I stepped closer

"Yeah, I know. I challenge you."

He looked shocked for a second and then he took a couple of steps back and crouched low.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

I smiled again.

I stretched. "Okay."

He rushed me and I called my magic and froze him on the spot. I walked over and put my hand over his throat.

"I win."

I released the magic. He landed on his knees with my hand still on his throat. I knelt in front of him.

"So do you recognize defeat?"

He glared at me.

"Yes, I do, the wolves will be your's again."

I smiled. "No, not again, they were always mine."

He growled at me.

"You know the only reason I let you be Ulfric is because I don't want to deal with them myself. But I will if I have to."

His eyes widened, he ducked his head after I removed my hand from his throat. "I'm sorry."

I stood up. "Liam, David, let's get going. We're done here."

We walked out to the car. I opened the door and looked back at the house. A shot came from behind me and the world disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard voices around me. I opened my eyes and saw three people standing around me.

"Tell me I'm not in the hospital!"

Liam smiled.

"You're not in the hospital."

I glared at him.

"Liar!"

The doctor stepped closer.

"Well Miss Wolfe, it seems that the bullet didn't hit any of your vital organs and you can go home tonight."

I sighed and sat up.

"Thanks, Doc."

He smiled at me and left the room. Liam shut the door behind him. I turned, gingerly, to the third person in the room.

"Aramis, what are you doing here?"

He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Jack sent me to check on you."

"You know Aramis; I really don't like the fact that Jack treats me as a child."

Aramis smiles.

"Erika, you know how he thinks of you. He is just trying to protect you. That is all, I swear!"

I sighed. I swung my feet off the bed.

"Everybody out, Now!"

They left. I got up and started getting dressed.

"Hey, Liam, where are my knives?"

From the other side of the door I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Miss Wolfe, this is Detective Johnson…"

"It's Agent Wolfe to you; I'll show you my badge in just a sec."

I finished putting on my shoes and walked out into the hallway. I pulled out my badge and handed it to the officer.

"Okay, Agent Wolfe, we had to confiscate your knives."

I looked at him.

"Why?"

There really was no reason at all.

"The doctors were too scared to come near you, they saw your knives and freaked."

I smiled.

"Well, can I get them back?"

Detective Johnson nodded.

He handed me my knives.

"Aramis, Liam, let's get going. Detective, we'll be in touch."

I set my knives in their respective holders and walked out of the hospital with Liam and Aramis at my back.

"Um, Liam, where did you park the car?"

Liam took the lead as we headed towards my car.

"I'm driving."

Aramis looked at me.

"No, you are not. Liam can drive."

I laughed "Liam drive my car? No way!"

"You just got out of the hospital. It's a good idea to let me drive."

"Oh no!"

I turned to face him.

"I am not letting you drive my car ever again, not after what happened last time."

He glared at me.

"It was the squirrel's fault."

I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, right."

I got into the drivers seat and realized that it hurt to sit upright. I got out and glared at Liam.

"If you crash my Stang you are dead!"

Liam smiled. I opened the door behind the drivers' seat.

"Aramis sit in the back with me."

He got in on the passenger side. I slid in and winced in pain. I rested my shoulder and upper back against Aramis. Liam, from the front seat, glared at Aramis.

"Hey guys, no fighting, at least until we get home."

Liam just stared at the road. I grabbed my cell phone. I had one missed call. I opened my phone. Of course, the one missed call was Jack. I punched in his number from memory.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack. You called?"

"Yes, I called to make sure that Aramis got there okay."

I sighed.

"I really hate the fact that you sent someone to check up on me."

Jack was silent for a minute.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here ma Cherie."

I shake my head.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

He laughed.

"It's not likely. Old habits die hard."

"Fine, whatever. But stop sending people to check up on me."

"I will, as soon as you're safe"

I laugh.

"You know that I'll never be safe because of what I am."

He sighs and I hear a door slam.

"Uh, what was that?"

"That was Monsieur Stephen. He is having what you call a hissy fit."

"May I ask why?"

He answered in an amused voice.

"That is something I can't answer."

I look out the window.

"Hey, we're home, so I'll call you later."

I hear a shuffle of clothes.

"Fine. Are you still coming to the dinner on Saturday?"

"Yeah, we'll arrive on Thursday night."

"Thursday?" "Yeah, we have some business to take care of before Saturday."

He sighs

"Fine, Just don't get into trouble; I don't want to have to deal with any more stress."

I smile

"I'll try but I really can't promise anything"

"That's what I'm worried about. Anyway, see you Thursday."

"Yeah, see you then. Hey is Aramis staying?"

"Yes."

I heard a click.

"Damn, he hung up on me."

Liam snickered

"that's funny. It's usually you who hangs up on him."

Aramis remained silent. I opened the door and got out. The wind blew my hair into my face.

"Come on let's get inside."

Aramis and Liam followed me to the house. As I opened the door two balls of fur jumped on me.

"Hi boys, how are you doing?"

I carry them into the house.

"Oh, Aramis, you haven't Jase and Takk yet?"

The dogs run over and jump on Aramis.

"Can you get them to stop?!"

Liam laughs. I whistle.

"Come on boys, get off of him."

They reluctantly go over and lay on the couch.

"You actually live with them?"

Aramis's tone suggested that they were vermin.

"Yes, and they are very nice to have around. I can't say as much for you though."

He glared at me.

"So, the beds are downstairs?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

As Aramis headed to the basement I went into the kitchen and looked for food.

"Hey Liam, you need to call Marie, Jay-Jay, James, Claire and Lesly. Tell them that they need to pack for five days instead of three."

Liam just stood there.

"So why are we leaving so early?"

I looked at him.

"We're going to help some old friends of mine."


End file.
